fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Ryujin
Hikari Ryujin (光竜神 Hikari Ryujin) is the current leader of The Twin Dragons of Heaven and Earth. He is also a Third-Generation Dragon Slayer who uses Yang Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Long White hair and blue eyes. As a Child, he wore a white toga like cloth with a golden crown and a Golden belt. When he Joined Fairy Tail he Started wearing a black Chrystal hanging from it, A black tank sometimes paired with a gold jacket with the collar turn upwards, and white jeans that taper into black boots with gold soles. His Fairy Tail mark is white and located on his left pectoral. Personality Hikari Has a princely manner to him. He is very protective and a very intellectual person. He tends to be the quiet one in the guild or any group of people, but can show the determination of Natsu. He is only seen being loud around Kumori. Hikari is very patient, but has a big temper and its never a good thing to be on his bad side. He id very close to and protective over Kumori. History Hikari was born heir to a tribe that were killed off when he and Kumori were babies.The two where found by the Yin Dragon, Kuroi Ryujin and the Yang Dragon, Shiro Ryujin, and raised. Shiro Ryujin took Hikari in as his son and tough him LostDragon Slayer Magic: Yang Dragon Slayer Magic. Hikari, along side Shiro, set out to create a Yang Dragon Slayer Lacrima and become a true Dragon slayer. Hikari slayed two Dragons, a White dragon and a Sky dragon, to absorb there magic of light and air to created the Yang Dragon Lacrima which Shiro infused into Hikari. On this day Shiro gifts a Small shard of his wife's (Kuroi Ryujin)lacrima to Hikari in the form of a necklace. Then on July 7th, x777 Shiro and Kuroi disappeared leaving 13 year old Hikari and Kumori to fend for themselves. It is later revield that Shiro entered the body of Hikari to halt Hikari's Dragonification process by creating new antibodies in his body. It was only some short time later that Hikari met his Exceed Amaterasu. She became a mother figure to the two wandering Dragon Slayers until they came upon a guild named Fairy Tail. The guild Master, Mokarov, took them in and gave them a plave to live in and food to eat. The twins were reluctant to tell Mokarov what type of magic they used and instead the guild assumed it was light and Shadow magic. During Hikari's trial to become S-class it was then reveled that the 18 year-old was all together a different type of wizard, a dragon slayer with more abilities than what was lead on when hikari used Yang Dragon's heavenly roar for the first time. A year and a half after becoming S-class Hikari and Kumori Leave Fairy tail in pursuit to find their parents, taking on their now popular name, The Twin Dragon's of Heaven and Earth. synopsis Magic and Abilities Heavenly Light (yang) Dragon Slayer Magic (陽の滅竜魔法 Yang no Metsuryū Mahō) is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various Characteristics of the yang Dragon, just like the other Dragon Slayers. Basic Spells Offensive Light Roar Light Punch Light Wing Attack Light claw Light Blast Supportive Yang Force Sky Dragon's Healing (Unnamed) Advance spells offensive Yang Dragon's Heavenly Roar Yang Dragon's Heavenly Fist Yang Dragon's Heavenly wing attack Yang Dragon's Heavenly Ray supportive Yang Dragon's Healing (unnamed) Secret Arts Offensive Yang Dragon's Heavenly Nova Unison Raid Dragons' RageCategory:Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer